


Fascinate Stomp

by Anonymous



Series: Have You Heard of The Shahzade [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was certain their eyes struck in the mid air, a moment heavy yet still too short to harm when the other tore away. Just a few pats on the head, the varactyl quickly followed the sign of departure with joyful howls, earning gentle shushes from its rider."Then, hopefully til supper!"The troopers returned the farewell in light bows and awe. Jango gaped as this willful little thing dared to turn their back to the most distinguished nobles of Mandalore-though under the indecency of being tied up and chained-and left without even slightest hint of hesitation."What in Manda's name..." Both annoyed and confused, he turned to his father, then the Stewjonian commander who looked as apologetic as one should be after such insolence."Well," Jaster smiled, inspecting the shackles with dignity like any warrior to their sword. "it seems we have found a peculiar way of practicing diplomacy."
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Have You Heard of The Shahzade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	Fascinate Stomp

Alas. The prideful teen sighed, half in display, half to themselves.

"Take them to the palace." One hand stroking the giant creature which had already become agitated of this unexpected encounter, light orbs still half hidden under lashes, yet the condescending gesture eased a bit at the open compliance of those standing in front. "Oh, and tell father I'm visiting my master."

He was certain their eyes struck in the mid air, a moment heavy yet still too short to harm when the other tore away. Just a few pats on the head, the varactyl quickly followed the sign of departure with joyful howls, earning gentle shushes from its rider.

"Then, hopefully til supper!"

The troopers returned the farewell in light bows and awe. Jango gaped as this willful little thing dared to turn their back to the most distinguished nobles of Mandalore-though under the indecency of being tied up and chained-and left without even slightest hint of hesitation.

"What in Manda's name..." Both annoyed and confused, he turned to his father, then the Stewjonian commander who looked as apologetic as one should be after such insolence.

"Well," Jaster smiled, inspecting the shackles with dignity like any warrior to their sword. "it seems we have found a peculiar way of practicing diplomacy."

It took Jango a painfully long time to get used to lodging in some prison cell, meanwhile the grudge he bore against the whole planet they were on had been maxed out. He almost believed that they had been abandoned there, intently by the... whoever that baby-faced brat was.

"You know, Shahzade Obi-Wan is not a terrible kid. And Agne, I really think you should eat."

Jango paused his glaring contest with the wooden tray full of local snacks, which looked quite good on appearance but still, by no means he'd give in, to look at the man speaking.

Right the opposite to the order they'd gotten, the guards had visibly hesitated to have them apprehended. Strangers they might be, ruin whatever grand event and the young aristocrat's temper they probably did, but judging from their posture, the last thing should these two man reek of was debility. Let alone that it would be clearly unwise to breach the tradition of Xenia: be kind to your guests for the love of gods.

In fact, Waxer, the man who had been trying hard to chat with them, mainly just Jaster, in heavily accented Basic, did a real good job to make them comfortable, like real guests, though behind the bars.

"Obi-Who?" Kark, Jango swallowed hard and dry, his voice really cracked like osik.

"Clearly the young prince, or in Stewjonian the Shahzade, we had the pleasure to meet," His father put in, took the little cup from the guard and handed over to him. Jango stared at the sparkling greenish liquid with suspicion. "Drink, it's made from the sap of some flower only grows here. I've downed a few when you're sulking." And a hand was raised before the young man could argue. "Yes, you were. Now, take it. It's quite refreshing."

It proved that it indeed was. Still, to preserve at least a bit manliness, he decided to leave the snacks aside, and dragged the cushion he was sitting on closer to where the others rested.

"OK, so that surly little one was your prince? What were you all doing back in a meadow of nowhere? "

For a few seconds, Waxer gave him a searching look, then to Jaster. Nothing he found as the two mandalorians saw the same amount of questions in each other's eyes. Finally, the friendly guard shook his head in resignation. "Agne, you guys really don't have a clue."

By the time someone finally remembered to request the presence of those miserable outlanders held captives, the three had gone through rounds of Uno, Sabaac and even Gwent, and unsurprisingly, Jango had won none. Good that they hadn't brought anything that's worth betting on, or he'd have been basically bare with nothing left.

Led by the twin brother of Waxer, on their way out of their temporary residence, Jango tried to collect his thoughts. His stomach was still empty, yet head's all full, of the words, more than bombs, that Waxer had dropped before.

Apparently what they had considered to be just a random grassland of many on this planet was believed to hold special meanings to the very foundation of Stewjon, and the event they had intruded into was a conventional racing game deemed special to the unwed members of the royal family.

"Which is Shahzade Obi-Wan." Waxer had explained the whole incident to them with respectable patience. "No limit to the mounts, or to one's origin, whoever wins fairly on that ground gets to meet the Shahzade in private. When you managed to knock Them off with that thing," He had eyed Jango meaningfully, pointing at their Jetpacks resting by the wall. "Their Highness had beaten every participant on the back of our lady Boga."

Should I be even surprised that he called a giant lizard Lady when I had known this trip would be nothing but disastrous. Jango wondered grimly, turning left and right after the lead like a scrapped droid.

The further they went into the living quarters of the palace, the more they could hear the sound of quarreling coming from a small parlor emitting warm lights into the corridor. By the doorway, even their guide paused with caution, before letting them in.

"Well, quite a scene you made. Might earn you a name, who knows. But rest assured, we don't do death penalty here." In a low voice, the twin gave them each a friendly pat on the shoulder and turned to walk away.

Kark, it's always not a big deal for those who only watched. What else could he do after Jaster gestured a "after you since it's your business"? He had one foot on the doorstep, and just about the lift the other–

A warm, angry mess rushed into his arms.

Fortunately Jango was too firmly built to be knocked over, and Jaster lent a hand to steady them both.

It was then the person kept still by his embrace looked up, bright eyes taking in exactly who they had crashed into. And it was then, at the worst timing possible, that his stomach had to rumble with hunger.

They were merely breaths apart. Just look at how Obi-Wan froze, then turned from mortified into completely fuming...

"You! You uncivilized _banthahead_ of a man!"

Manda bless. Was it those eyes, or that unforgiving mouth of his that then snatched Jango's heart away?

**Author's Note:**

> Shahzade: borrowed from Persian "شاهزاده" meaning "the offspring of a king"  
> Agne: borrowed from Sanskrit "अग्नि" meaning "fire; god of fire" (vocative, "oh in the name of fire")
> 
> Inspired by  
> \- Xiaozhuang Mishi (2003)  
> \- Fascinate Stomp (Srav3r/aran)


End file.
